erulonfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Creation Guide
Races * SRD races 20 RP or less Races with an unlisted RP amount need to be requested for review. Custom races are allowed with a limited amount of slots. They must have a full race block, including at least two racial alternatives. Races must be built for generalized play and not min/maxing. Half-races are allowed for cosmetic/role-play purpose. Choose the primary race for stats and what your PC qualifies for and then choose a secondary race. Your racial appearance should be noticeably different, but you will not qualify for any feats your secondary race may be allowed to take normally or qualify as the secondary race for magic and supernatural effects. Classes Allowed Classes and Archetypes: * Paizo Classes(except Synthesist Summoner) * 3PP classes and related feats: Psionics Unleashed Miscellaneous: * HP: Max HD + CON per level. * BAB & Saves: Standard * FCB: Standard Ability Score * 30 Point Buy. * Characters cannot have higher than a 20 in a single stat at character creation for level one. Skills and Traits Skills * All classes add +2 to their ranks per level on top of the normal amount. * Background skills are in use. Traits * Traits: 2 or 3 and a drawback. You may select multiple traits from a single category. * GM/DM may request that you change your drawback if it does not seem to impact your character. * Metamagic Master and Wayang Spellhunter are the same trait with different flavor text. Miscellaneous Character Background A brief character background must be present on your character sheet describing where they come from, how they grew up, and what led them to become an adventurer if applicable. This is not mandatory during character approval, but is expected to be completed eventually. This background can be further elaborated on a character page located on this wiki to be canon after submitted for approval. Character Slots Players are restricted to two PC slots and an NPC slot. The second PC slot unlocks after reaching level 5 or after actively Role-Playing for two weeks. Which ever occurs first. NPC Slots: Players may create an NPC, but are obligated to use this NPC in the event they are of importance. Players will receive RP points(RPP) for actively participating in the game outside of just their own PCs. NPCs have limited power set by a GM or DM when discussing with the player playing the NPC. The NPC cannot directly benefit players outside of side-quests and storylines. Commonly Used Acronyms AOO: Attack of Opportunity Arc: A story element or central theme that lasts at least several ERs, possibly longer CLW: Cure Light Wounds (the spell) ER: Encounter (an event where a GM effectively runs a standalone session of Pathfinder with combat and skill challenges to advance the plot EX: Extraordinary Ability FCB: Favored Class Bonus FRA: Full-Round Action Mini-ER: An ER, but shorter and less involved. NPC: Non-Player Character R20: Roll20 RA: Readied Action RAI: Rules as Intended. Also used in rules discussions. RAW: Rules As Written. Used in discussions of rules. RP: Role-play RP EXP: Role-playing Experience (awarded for time spent role-playing and recorded) SLA: Spell-Like Ability SM: Sense Motive SU: Supernatural Ability Time Bubble: A role-play scene or encounter temporarily stopped. WBL: Wealth By Level (from Character Advancement)